Familiar to the Demon King
by SkyLion27
Summary: This story is just a prototype, I may change it a bit and add more chapters to it. So please free to read the story and I hope you guys like it.


Familiar to the Demon King

It was a normal day and all but it all changed after that one encounter.

It changed my life forever but… I have no regret. Not one bit because of this encounter, I gained friendship, courage and many more but for now let's go to the beginning and show you what I mean.

I woke up early for my morning jog and got ready like any other days. I was wearing a white t-shirt under a sky blue sweater, gray sweat pants and white socks.

I headed down stairs to grab a water bottle until I smiled at the sight in front of me.

My Mom was sleeping on the couch after coming back late from work.

"I'll see you later, Mom. Sleep well." as I whispered, kissing her forehead lightly and left.

I placed the water bottle in my bag and putting my blue and gray sneakers on.

Once I was outside, I saw that the sun was rising, so I placed my sunglasses on and pulled my hood up and began jogging.

I was jogging for about an hour, minding my own and was about to head back home… but Fate had other plans for me.

I was about to jog through the park and for some reason there was a puddle. Seeing no heed to it, I stepped in it and was sucked into it.

Boy was I shocked at what was happening. I was just sucked into a puddle and appeared in some weird place.

I got off the ground and looked around and saw that I wasn't home but saw that I looked familiar to me but where?

"Wh-Where am I?"

Then I heard a scream, I looked towards where it came from and saw two people over there.

I jogged over there to see what was going on.

As I got closer I saw I group of man running toward them. The girl ran towards the group while the other person stood where they were.

When I saw who the person was, I was a bit surprised on who it was. It was a boy around my age, he was wearing a black school uniform and he had black hair and eyes.

It was Shibuya Yuuri.

But why was he here… And how do I know his name if I never seen him before?

Then the group… Villagers began throwing rocks at him. I ran in front of him and took the hits for him. Thou I was a bit shocked as to why I did that but something told me to protect him.

"Wh-Who are you?" asked Shibuya as he was surprised.

Before I could answer, I heard a horse and looked where I came from.

It was a black horse but the person on it made my body tense. He had slick back blond hair, cold blue eyes and his body was built like a warrior. It didn't help that this scene looks familiar.

"I'm saved." said Shibuya with a smile. "Are you the one in charge here? Thanks a lot for stopping them."

Then the blond-haired man spoke but couldn't understand him. He got off his horse and stood in front of Shibuya. I was about to move in front of him but for some reason, my body wouldn't move.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! My head isn't a stress ball!" cried Shibuya until he yelled out in pain.

Then the blond-haired man lets go of Shibuya and Shibuya fell to the ground, I rushed to his side finally able to move and checked if he was alright.

"What the hell were you doing?!" asked Shibuya as he held his head.

"Just our luck, he had to appear here."

"Let's get rid of him now."

"Huh?" said Shibuya.

"Well."

We both looked up to face the man in front of us.

"Can you understand us now?" said the blond-haired man.

"Feels weird to see a foreigner speak fluent Japanese but that's not a bad thing of course!" replied Shibuya which made me think that he was stupid or something but all he did was smile which confused the man. "So anyway, I somehow ended up here and… um… Excuse me, but where is this?"

"Geez… Just when I thought this one looked worthy, the next Maou (Demon King) is just an idiot." stated the man which I couldn't agree more.

"Idiot?" said Shibuya which he took offence to.

I had to hold in my laughter after seeing his face as he realized what he was called.

"How can you call a sensitive person an idiot when you just met him? Huh?" yelled Shibuya as he stood up.

"The monster got back up!" said one of the Villagers.

"Someone take the children into the house."

"It's no use. This Village will be burned down, just like Kentanau twenty years ago."

"Now wait, he is unarmed and look at his hair and eyes. They are like those of the Soukoku."

We (Shibuya, the man and I) all looked towards the group of Villagers to hear what they were saying and for some reason I was getting a bad feeling about this.

"If we can get our hands on that Soukuko stuff, we'll obtain the strength of Froush."

"I've heard about that. In the country to the west, there's a huge reward for it." stated the only female in the group.

This doesn't sound good. I have to find a way to get Shibuya and I out of here and fast.

"Now calm down. You guys, this kid hasn't succumbed to anything yet. If we can persuade him here and now…" said the man as he looked at Shibuya.

" _Pro… m… tect… Pro… him… Protect… him… Protect him!_ "

"You will not touch him." as I stood in front of Shibuya and growled at the man.

I could see the shock in the man's eyes as he saw me but that didn't matter. All I had to do was protect Shibuya from this guy.

I was about to strike until I heard something coming towards us in great speed.

"Yuuri!

I looked back slightly and saw three people on horses coming and one of them was calling Shibuya.

"Yuuri!"

"Yuuri!" called the person in the middle.

He had dark brown hair, his eyes were light brown with silver specks and his body was like of a prince but mostly of a soldier… But that wasn't what caught my attention. He looked familiar to me but… Where?

I sensed that Shibuya was suddenly shocked by something, so I followed his eyes and was shocked as well. It was a flying Skeleton but… How was it flying?

"Don't draw your swords against the Villagers. They aren't soldiers." said the brown-haired man.

"But, Your Excellency…"

"Just do it!" ordered the brown-haired man.

"Damn, they're already here." said the blond-haired man as he got on his horse and pulled out his sword.

"Get away from Yuuri!" yelled the brown-haired man as he pulled out his sword. "Adelbert!

Then the blond-haired man… Adelbert charged at the brown-haired man.

"Von Grats Adelbert! Why do you encroach on our boundaries?!" demanded the brown-haired man as they clashed swords.

"Weller Conrart, superior among those cowards." stated Adelbert as they pulled their swords away from each other.

"I get it now. It's just like those battles in medieval times when they have to announce each other before fighting." said Shibuya as I looked at him if he really was stupid but all he did was smile. "This attraction looks really authentic."

I took a deep breath and turns towards Shibuya.

"Shibuya Yuuri." as I called out to him for the first time which surprised him. I had to hold back my smile from seeing him jump. "Do you trust me?"

All he did was nod his head probably confused as to who I was. Before he could ask who I was, I picked him up bridal style and began running away from the fight.

I could hear Shibuya cry out in shock but other than that, I ignore his cry and ran fast as I could which was pretty fast.

I looked to my sides and saw that it was the two soldiers that were with the brown-haired man… Weller Conrart. I was a bit surprised that I was running as fast as the horses were but paid no mind to it, all I had to do was get out of there fast.

"I'll retreat for now. You just be patient. I'll be back to save you!" called out Adelbert as he rode off.

"Save me? Just which side is trying to take me?" asked Shibuya as he was in my arms looking confused.

As I slowed down, I saw that Weller Conrart was coming behind us and I saw that we were surrounded.

I held Shibuya tightly to my chest and growled at the threat which surprised them.

"Don't worry. We're not here to hurt you or Yuuri, we're here to help you." said Weller Conrart with a smile but stilled growled. "We're going somewhere that's safe, will you come with us."

I didn't really want to go but something was telling me to go with him and trust him. I slowly nodded my head and began walking towards him.

I don't know why but I placed Shibuya on Weller Conrart's horse which shocked both of them.

"Thank you." smiled Weller Conrart as I nodded back to him.

We began heading out while I was walking, I've been asked if I wanted a ride but nodded my head 'no'.

For some reason, when I arrived here, my senses have increased and my energy. Something was happening to me but what.

I was brought out of my thought as we arrived at the place where Weller Conrart said it would be safe. As we arrived at a house, a person rushed out and stopped in front of us.

The person had long light grey hair, his eyes were violet and his body was like an aristocrat.

"Your Majesty!" said the light grey-haired man.

"Majesty? You mean me?" asked Shibuya, blinking his eyes in confusion and saw a flying skeleton land on the house. "There's another one! Is that this theme park's mascot?"

"Your Majesty." called out Weller Conrart catching Shibuya's attention. "Plaese dismount slowly."

Shibuya slowly got down, as soon as he was on the ground, I was right by his side ready to fight.

"Your Majesty. I am relieved to know that you are safe." said the light grey-haired man as he kneeled before Shibuya. "I, Von Christ, have been waiting patiently and anxiously for this day."

Shibuya began to chuckle nervously and took a step back but cried out in pain.

"Your Majesty, are you hurt somewhere?" asked the light grey-haired man… Von Christ with worry.

"Your bottom hurts, doesn't it, Your Majesty? This is the first time you've ridden before." asked Weller Conrart.

"First time? Do they not teach horse riding in elementary school? Why was the next King chosen from that kind of a world?" asked Von Christ with surprised as he turned to Weller Conrart.

"That aside, Von Grats beat me to him, Gunter." stated Weller Conrart.

"Adelbert did?! Your Majesty, did anything happen to you?" asked Von Christ… Gunter with worry as he turned to Shibuya.

"Well, they did surround me and threw rocks at me." replied Shibuya as he rubbed his rear.

"How awful." said Von Christ Gunter until he realized something. "Your Majesty, how are you able to understand our language?"

What are you talking about? Your Japanese is perfect! Where are you from?" replied Shibuya with a smile causing me to sigh and slightly shake my head.

"He just doesn't learn." as I thought.

"I'm from… here." replied Von Christ Gunter with confusion.

"You were born in Japan?!" said Shibuya still with a smile.

"Your Majesty, this isn't Japan." stated Weller Conrart.

"I knew it. You couldn't have been born in Japan…" said Shibuya as he realized what was said. "What? Not Japan? Then why are you speaking Japanese?"

We're not. This isn't Japan or wherever you came from." answered Weller Conrart.

"What do you mean… Conrad?" asked Shibuya as I was also curious as to where we were.

"When you're used to English, "Conrad" is easier to say. A lot of people I know say it that way." stated Weller Conrart… Conrad.

"Have I met you before?" asked Shibuya.

"No." replied Conrad.

Than they began heading inside while I stood where I stood and didn't moved.

"Would you be joining us inside?" asked Conrad as he looked back causing the others to stop.

But I shook my head 'no' and walked towards a tree and sat on a branch.

"You can join us whenever you want, don't be shy." called out Conrad before going inside.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. I yawned and closed my eyes to sleep.

" _The one that holds the blood of the Royal Family, your destiny has begun. Protect the Lord of the Water from the Darkness that lurks in the furture… Remember your Destiny…_ "

I jumped wake after hearing that. I was covered in sweat and my breath was short, I closed my eyes and took deep breath to calm down.

"Oh, good… You're awake."

I looked down where that voice came from and saw that it was Weller Conrad with a smile on his face.

"We were about to head out but I saw that you were at breakfast. So I got you an apple, if it's alright." said Conrad.

I jumped down from the tree and landed in front of him. I could see the shock in his eyes at what I did but took no mind to it. I took the apple from him and we began heading out.

I still refused to ride a horse with them, so I walked beside Shibuya and Conrad.

It was a nice and warm day, the sun was out and there was a slight breeze as well.

"I wonder what that voice was about… what did it mean by my Destiny?" as I thought and then I remembered my Mom. "Wait… What about Mom?! Does that mean I have to leave her?"

Before I could think more, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see who it was. It was a worried faced Shibuya.

"Are you alright? You haven't said anything since yesterday." said Shibuya with a slight frown.

I grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze and gave him a small smile to tell him that I was alright. Which he return with his own smile and began talking to Conrad and Gunter, I turned back to the road and looking at the sight.

"Your Majesty!"

We stooped and saw a little girl with purple pig-tails running towards Shibuya with a bowl of water.

"Hey! Water!" smiled Shibuya as he saw what she was holding out. "Perfect timing, I was just getting thirsty!"

"Wait, Your Majesty!" called Gunter.

"Here!" said the girl as she held out the water.

Conrad grabbed the water from her and took a slip for himself. Probably checking if it was poisoned or not.

"Here, Your Majesty." said Conrad as he handed the water to Shibuya.

As he drank the water, he stopped drinking and held the bowl in front of me which caught me by surprised.

"Here, you should drink some too. It's really good." smiled Shibuya as I nodded my head and took the water from him.

Once I drank the water, I saw that the girl was looking at me with a slight blush on her face. I crouched down to her height and smiled at her.

"Thank you for the water, it was delicious." as I pulled my sunglasses down slightly and winked at her before placing them back on. "Here you go."

As I gave her bowl back, she was blushing with a smile and began running back with laughter.

"You Majesty, please don't consume anything that we don't give you personally." stated Gunter with worry. "You never know what may be in it."

"But she went through the trouble of bringing it here." replied Shibuya with a smile as I also agreed with him as well.

"It didn't taste irregular, so I'm sure it's fine." stated Conrad.

"Conrad, you are too lax in your service." said Gunter.

"If we, the Royal Knights, don't assist him, who will? Of course, I would sacrifice my life to help His Majesty." stated Conrad.

"You don't have to sacrifice your life." replied Shibuya with slight discomfort.

As we made our way, we soon arrived to our destination and began heading inside.

"Do I really need to enter by myself?" asked Shibuya as he rode a horse.

"Yes. You must display your excellence to the people!" said Gunter.

"Don't worry, that horse is very docile." stated Conrad as he turned towards me. "Are you sure you don't need a horse or ride with one of us?"

Which I nodded 'yes' in reply.

As we entered, everyone was celebrating and cheering.

There were some soldiers on their horses lined up on both side of the road which was amusing but kept my attention on Shibuya in case something happen… like always.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty. You, the Imperial King and the people who the people make up this Nation shall continue its long-standing prosperity. You must not forget that everything that makes this World began with us, the Mazoku. " stated Gunter and I was wondering how he remembered all this but listened carefully to what he said. "Bear with you the Courage, Wisdom and Streanght of those who defeated the Sou Warriors and continue our prosperity foever!"

"Is this the National Anthem?" asked Shibuya which caused me to wheeze in laughter softy.

"Behold our Nation and our Capital." stated Gunter with pride or something.

"It's a bit too long." said Shibuya.

"Translated, the Anthem's Title means the 'New Makoku.'" said Canrad.

As we were making our way to the castle, Shibuya was receiving flowers from the people and thanking them for it.

"Who's that?" asked Shibuya.

I looked to where to he was looking and moved a bit closer to his horse in case of something.

"Von Spitz Sven Shistoff. The former Maou's older brother." answered Conrad which caused me to turn to him with my left eyebrow up. "He took control of the Nation while you were gone. The former Maou… she resigned and cased quite a painc. He intends to endear himself to the next Maou."

"So he's the older brother of the former Maou, hm? This should be interesting…" as I thought when I faced the front with a blank look.

"I won't let him do as he pleases anymore. I'm sure Gwendal and Wolfram feel the same way." said Gunter.

"I hope so." replied Conrad.

"Umm, did something happen?" asked Shibuya with curiosity .

But before he could get an answer, his horse got spooked and took off with a screaming Shibuya.

"Pull on the reins!" yelled Gunter.

I rushed after Shibuya and surprisingly I was catching up to the horse but not quite yet.

Then I got the idea of running like they did in 'Naruto.'

I pulled my arms behind me and ran forward which made to faster. I was right behind and was about to make a move until the horse stopped and knocked Shibuya off.

Before Shibuya could hit the ground, I caught him bridal style and sighed with relief.

"Thanks for the save…" smiled Shibuya until realized something. "Hey, I never did get your name but you know mine?"

Before I could reply, I heard the others were coming and placed Shibuya on his feet.

"Your Majesty! Are you all right?" asked Gunter as he ran to Shibuya's side.

"Majesty? This is?"

I looked at the person and saw that he had long dark gray hair in a low ponytail, his eyes were blue and has a stoic face. He was a man of order and respect.

"What do you mean 'this'?!" asked Shibuya with slight anger until the man narrowed his eyes which caused Shibuya to whither. "Sure, I'm a little… well, okay, you have a point."

"Are you hurt, Your Majesty?" asked Canrad as he kneed next to Shibuya.

"Is _that_ the next Maou?!"

We turned to the stairs and saw a teenager or so there.

She… He had honey blonde hair, his eyes were a stunning emerald green and he looked a pretty boy or a… What do you called those people from 'Harry Potter?'… Right, like a veela.

After all that, we decided heading inside but I turned away from them and walked away.

"You won't be joining us again." called Canrad which caused the other to look.

I looked over my right shoulder and clicked my tongue in annoyance but sighed. I turned my body and for some reason, I had a rush of energy and a sensation.

I jumped off with my right leg and landed on the roof of the castle. I looked down at the group and saw the shock but didn't care. I just yawned and walked further away to find a spot to nap.

I'm pretty sure that Conrad was the only one chuckling at me but I was more wondering on how I jumped up here.

"What's happening to me?" as I sighed laying on my back with a sad look on my face as I thought of my mom. "Mom… I hope you're alright? I… I miss you so much, Mom."

I finally closed my eyes to take a nap and hope that this nightmare would end soon… but sadly, once I opened my eyes. I saw the night sky which meant I was still in this world.

I sighed in sadness as I got up and began looking for Shibuya.

Which didn't take long for some reason, I disappeared from the roof in a flash and reappeared beside Shibuya in a dining room. I looked around and saw their shock on what happened but all I could do was sigh in tiredness.

"Your Majesty, this is my older brother, Gwendel von Walde." said Conard as he stood next to the man with dark grey hair and turned to the honey haired teenager and about to put his hand on his shoulder. "And this is my younger brother…"

"Don't touch me! I've said that I don't want Humans touching me!" yelled the honey haired teenager as he slapped Conrad's hand away and turned away from him. "I've never even thought of you as my older brother."

I began growling towards the honey haired teenager at what he said but stopped when Shibuya tugged my sleeve but still glared at the teenager behind my sunglasses.

"Yes, yes." replied Conrad in no offence. "Von Bielefeld Wolfram. I've told you why we have different fathers. My father, Weller Konrad, was not even of Noble Blood. His only worth was his respect. He was a Human."

Which surprised Shibuya and I was also a bit surprised at that fact. Conrad was half Human and half Mazoku.

"And a very fine man."

"Mother." said the three brothers.

"Mother?" asked Shibuya.


End file.
